41st Airlift Squadron
The 41st Airlift Squadron is part of the 19th Airlift Wing at Little Rock Air Force Base, Arkansas. It operates C-130J Super Hercules aircraft.41 AS Relocation History The 41st participated in airborne drops on Nadzab, Noemfoor, Tagaytay, Corregidor, and Aparri, as well as aerial transportation in South, Southwest, and Western Pacific, during World War II. The squadron also participated in the Berlin Airlift in 1948, transported United Nations troops to the Congo in 1960, airlifted personnel and equipment to Southeast Asia from Ryukyu Islands from, 1965–1971, and supported airlift operations in Korea during Pueblo crisis in January 1968. It has supported U.S. Army training and performed rotational duty throughout Europe, since 1971. The 41st airlifted personnel, special forces and supplies during operations in Grenada in 1983, Panama from December 1989-January 1990, and in Southwest Asia from, 11 August 1990 – 21 March 1991. Lineage *41st Transport Squadron (1942) *41st Troop Carrier Squadron (1942–1948) *41st Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy (1948–1952) *41st Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium (1952–1965) *41st Troop Carrier Squadron (1965–1967) *41st Tactical Airlift Squadron (1967–1992) *41st Airlift Squadron (1992–Present) Assignments *San Antonio Air Depot (1942) *317th Troop Carrier Group (1942–1949) *317th Troop Carrier Wing (1952–1958) *322d Air Division (1958–1963) *317th Troop Carrier Wing (1963–1965) **Attached: 322d Air Division (6 September-21 December 1964) *315th Air Division (1965–1966) *374th Tactical Airlift Wing (1966–1971) *317th Airlift Wing (1971–1993) **Attached: 513th Tactical Airlift Wing (6 November 1971 – 12 January 1972) **Attached: 322d Tactical Airlift Wing (4 June-16 August 1972, 5 February-14 April 1973) **Attached: 322d Tactical Airlift Wing (9 August-15 October 1973) **Attached: 513th Tactical Airlift Wing (11 March-16 May 1974, 11 November 1974-15 January 1975) **Attached: 435th Tactical Airlift Wing (4 October-15 December 1975, 13 July-10 September 1976) **Attached: 435th Tactical Airlift Wing (5 March-25 April 1977, 2 May-22 July 1978) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Wing (5 December 1979 – 12 February 1980, 3 April-14 June 1981) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Wing (3 August-14 October 1982, 4 December 1983-15 February 1984) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Wing (10 February-10 April 1985, 25 May-13 August 1986) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Wing (1 August-14 October 1987, 3 December 1989-15 February 1992) **Attached: Airlift Division Provisional, 1610 (1 November-16 December 1990) **Attached: Tactical Airlift Wing Provisional, 1660 (17 December 1990-14 January 1991) **Attached: Tactical Airlift Group Provisional, 1675 (15 January-21 March 1991) *23d Wing (1993–1997) *43d Airlift Wing (1997–2007) *463d Airlift Group (2007–2008) *19th Airlift Wing (2008–Present) Bases stationed *Duncan Field, Texas (1942) *Bowman Field, Kentucky (1942) *Maxton Field, North Carolina (1942) *Garbutt Field, Australia (1943) *Port Moresby, New Guinea (1943–1944) *Finschhafen, New Guinea (1944) *Hollandia, New Guinea (1944) *Leyte (1944–1945) *Clark Field, Luzon (1945) *Okinawa (1945) *Kimpo Air Base, South Korea (1945–1946) *Seoul, South Korea (1946) *Tachikawa Air Base, Japan (1946–1947) *Nagoya, Japan (1947) *Tachikawa Air Base, Japan (1947–1948) *Wiesbaden Army Airfield, Germany (1948) *RAF Celle, Germany (1948–1949) *Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (1952–1953) *Neubiberg Air Base, Germany (1953–1957) *Évreux-Fauville Air Base, France (1957–1964) *Lockbourne Air Force Base, Ohio (1964–1965) **Deployed: Évreux-Fauville Air Base, France (6 September-21 December 1964) *Naha Air Base, Ryukyu Islands (1965–1971) *Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina (1971–2007) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (6 November 1971 – 12 January 1972) **Deployed: Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (4 June-16 August 1972, 5 February-14 April 1973) **Deployed: Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (9 August-15 October 1973) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (11 March-16 May 1974, 11 November 1974-15 January 1975) **Deployed: Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (4 October-15 December 1975) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (13 July-10 September 1976, 5 March-25 April 1977) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (2 May-22 July 1978, 5 December 1979-12 February 1980) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (3 April-14 June 1981, 3 August-14 October 1982) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (4 December 1983 – 15 February 1984, 10 February-10 April 1985) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (25 May-13 August 1986, 1 August-14 October 1987) **Deployed: RAF Sculthorpe, England (2 October-15 December 1988) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (3 December 1989 – 15 February 1990, 2 December 1991 – 15 February 1992) **Deployed: Thumrait Air Base, Oman (11 August 1990 – 12 January 1991) **Deployed: King Fahd Air Base, Saudi Arabia (13 January-21 March 1991) *Little Rock Air Force Base, Arkansas (2007–Present) Aircraft Operated *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1946) *C-46 Commando (1946–1948) *C-54 Skymaster (1948–1949) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1952–1958) *C-130 Hercules (1957–1971, 1971–2007) *C-130J Super Hercules (2007–Present) References Notes Bibliography * AFHRA 41st Airlift Squadron History * 41st Airlift Squadron Relocation See also Category:Military units and formations in Alabama Airlift 0041